


arrested

by sapphicriot



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Arrest, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot
Summary: Where Madoka is for some reason experienced with getting arrested and dealing with cops and Homura is mad, because she just wants to cuddle in bed with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	arrested

\- Hey kids! You did this!? - A police officer walked up to Homura and Madoka. They just finished fighting with a witch and wanted o go to Madoka’s to rest. But the universe wasn’t nice enough to let them relax, blessing them with meeting all minorities' favorite - a cop.

He pointed to a big graffiti on the wall of the old factory they just walked out of. The girls were genuinely confused. They didn’t even notice the painting before. It was pretty. Really colorful.

\- We didn’t do it, sir. - Madoka answered his question softly.

\- And the spraypaint cans laying next to you also aren’t yours? We are on private property and this is vandalism. You’re coming with me. None of that ‘we’re just cute highschool girls’ shit will work on me. - He motioned to his police car.

Homura was ready to stop the time and get out of this situation. But when she was going to do that, Madoka shook her head, mouthing: ‘I’ve got this‘ to her girlfriend. Homura nodded confused.

\- Get in the car or I won’t be so nice anymore! - He shouted at them. Madoka jumped a little bit scared. But quickly ran towards the car dragging Homura with her. Kyubey followed them. They got into the backseats. - I won’t use the handcuffs cause they won’t fit your tiny hands but don’t try anything funny!

\- Yes sir. - Madoka mumbled.

\- _Madoka, what are you doing? I can get us out of here in a few seconds!_ \- They communicated in their heads.

\- _It won’t work. Plus, we shouldn’t use our powers on people. I’ve got this!_ \- Madoka sounded confident in herself.

\- _Are you sure?_ \- Homura believed in her girlfriend. She really did. But she wanted to go to Madoka’s. As soon as possible. By any means. It was time for cuddles.

\- _Don’t worry, I’ve been arrested before. I’ll get us out of this!_ \- She assured her girlfriend proudly.

Before Homura could react in any way to the disturbing information about her girlfriend the doors opened. They were at the police station. Homura still didn’t have a single clue what kind of plan Madoka had. If she had one.

Two minutes later they were sitting in a cell. Not alone. In the corner, a high, a few years older girl was mumbling some unclear words. From what Homura understood she laughed at cones for some time and then started talking about becoming the president after that she pulled out of her pocket some pain killers, bite one, spat it out, and at the end, she fell asleep. Living the girls alone.

\- _So, what’s your plan, Madoka?_ \- Homura asked after she stopped focusing on their cellmate. - _No. I have a better question! How, why, and when were you arrested before? And why didn’t you tell me about it?_

\- _Well… Remember when there were two witches for some reason at the same time? You went with Sayaka and I went with Kyoko. After we killed the witch we went to the supermarket nearby. Kyoko-chan kinda stole some food and they caught us. But I know how to get us out of here!_

\- _I’m never letting you go anywhere with Sakura alone. What’s your plan?_

\- _Kyoko said that we have a right to a phone call. If we call Mami-san she comes here acting like our older sister and they free us. Works every time. I mean that’s what Kyoko said._

\- _Cops really are dumb, aren’t they? Should we call the guard?_

\- _Let me handle this!_ \- She walked up to the guard sitting next to the door. - Excuse me, sir. Good evening. Could I please call my older sister? I’m sure she will help with this one big misunderstanding.

\- No. No phone calls today. I don’t feel like going there with you, go sit there. And don’t annoy me anymore.

\- Fucking pig. - Homura mumbled a little bit too loud. The guard stood up opened the cell and walked up to her.

\- What did you say? - He was really close too her. In his opinion, she should be scared of him by now. But he didn’t know that a tall cop wasn’t enough to make Homura Akemi scared.

\- I said you’re a fucking pig. You need me to spell it out for you? - This type of behavior wasn’t surprising for Madoka. She couldn’t blame Homura for being too aggressive, because:

1) No one likes cops. 

2) You never stand between Homura and her cuddle time with Madoka. Never.

Kyubey knew it very well. Well, his old bodies knew.

Before the cop’s hand could hit Homura’s face she quickly stopped the time and took Madoka’s hand.

\- Let’s go. I don’t have time for this. - They walked out of the police station closing the cell and living the key outside of the station.

***

Cuddles. Finally. This is what Homura longed for her whole day. She lied in Madoka’s arms feeling warm, happy. This was her favorite part of the day. Cuddles with Madoka after slicing some witches.

Madoka gently played with her hair looking at her girlfriend lovingly. Homura softly draw circles on Madoka’s back. They weren’t talking but the silence was comfortable. They understood each other without saying a word. Both of them could stay hugging like this till the end of time.

\- Well, this was an interesting day. - Madoka started slightly getting up. She focused her eyes on Homura’s face admiring every inch of her beauty.

\- Annoying. - She whispered like a grumpy five-year-old kid and nestled up to Madoka, making her laugh.

\- Don’t act like a child. At least we have a new memory now.

\- Can you tell me how you actually got arrested? Cause I know for a fact that Sakura would rather end her life than getting arrested. And if she did get arrested she would just leave.

\- You are too smart. Let’s just say that my mom and I used to have the same water bottles. I was in a hurry and took my mom’s. Turns out she was going to have a hard day at work and she didn’t fill hers with water. I drink it all after the last lesson - P.E. so I just thought it tasted weird because I was tired.

\- What was in the bottle?

\- Let’s say it was… rice juice. After drinking that I did a bunch of weird things and ended up arrested. I saw the right to a phone call used in a movie so I tried it and it worked. It was late at night though and my mom was really mad at me and herself. That’s why I thought about calling Mami this time. - She explained, embarrassed of herself. Homura laughed loudly.

\- I love you so much. - She kissed her gently on her forehead. - But please stop with the rice juice for a while, okay?


End file.
